


¿Vale La Pena Esperar?

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Pareja The Shake (La Forma y Jake)
Genre: La Entidad Esta Enfadada Y Desesperada, Los Chicos Estan Cansados, M/M, Relacion?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Amo esta ship y necesito un poco de Heroína de estos dos...Siento que mi escritura no sea realmente buena... :(





	¿Vale La Pena Esperar?

Para la entidad, la paciencia NO es una virtud.

Tenia que admitirlo a si mismo, las pruebas eran cada vez mas repetitivas, por no decir, lo mismo, y es que incluso un ser superior como èl, necesitaba de ciertos estímulos para poder motivar a sus mascotas y bueno también motivarse a si mismo a ser cada vez mas despiadado y por consecuente mas fuerte.

Hizo lo que creyó mas normal y conveniente, dio a sus Asesinos mas habilidades para doblar a sus contra partes, pero estos solo se adaptaban a ellas en cuestión de tiempo, y cada vez eran mas cortos los lapsos de dolor y miseria que sufrían, incluso se atrevió a ¨Negar¨ que ciertos generadores se repararan por tiempo limitado, pero aun así...

Esas sabandijas se negaban a sufrir en sus ganchos, tenia que admitirlo, él mismo se estaba comenzando a hartar de ver como los insolentes escapaban de alguna manera u otra de sus pruebas, los supervivientes de una manera u otra encontraban eso que los Asesinos no parecían ver a simple vista...

¿Una Motivación?  
Pero que otra podría haber si no fuese la sed de sangre misma, derramar, deleitarse en la muerte de otro?

¿Que querían los Asesinos?  
Mas Armas? se les dieron, con diferentes diseños.  
Otros atuendos? También los tuvieron! bueno a algunos de ellos... Otros fueron demasiado obstinados para siquiera cambiar de ropas.  
¿entonces?  
¿porque no estaban matando para èl con mas ímpetu?

....

Hombre necesito un respiro de esta mierda!  
mmm?  
Girando la mirada desde lo cielos, puede ver a ese pequeño cuervo, uno de mis primeros lacayos, Jake el saboteador, retirándose a una esquina del mapa mientras balbuceaba estupideces, algo sobre no reparar mas, lo podía ver en su cara la tensión estaba marcada en la mandíbula, un poco mas y quizá se rompería... conveniente si me lo preguntan...  
Luego hizo lo que para èl, era lo mas inverosímil desde que había creado su reino...  
Se sentó ahí...  
se abrazo las rodillas...  
y agacho su cabeza entre ellas...

Paso mas de un minuto sin moverse...  
  
Desde entonces, no pudo o en realidad no quiso escuchar los gritos de dolor de los otros y los generadores explotando uno tras otro, a su propia voz en la mente, su Ira solo se concentro en este pequeño guijarro, que se creía capaz de desafiarlo...  
A EL!!!  
Y èl... creyó que había visto todo desde supervivientes desertores que se suicidaban hasta cobardes como el líder nervioso en los casilleros, pero entonces llega Jake y hace esto...

Oh espera un minuto...  
Pasos tranquilos...  
Y una Respiración a la par...  
2 metros de piel y hueso.  
100 kg de maldad.

Michael...  
  
Una de sus mascotas mas devotas aparece frente al niño que parece ha notado su presencia, pero solo lo ve unos segundos, su mirada, la ve, vaga de su cara al cuchillo de cocina todavía ensangrentado, solo son unos segundos y luego vuelve a enterrar su cabeza en las piernas.  
y por unos segundos que parecieran eternos nada pasa, el otro solo lo mira fijamente, sabe que debe estar preparando su muerte, destrozándolo en su calmada y retorcidamente de mil formas, èl dejara que lo haga gratuitamente esta vez.  
Y entonces sucede de nuevo...  
Su asesino...  
Toma asiento a su lado  
Y deja el cuchillo...

Y no hacen nada mas que eso, no mueren, no luchan, no se miran, solo se quedan ahí desperdiciando el tiempo...  
Su tiempo!!!

ES QUE ESTAMOS LOCOS!!!!

Aunque, siendo una presencia omnipresente, no nota o no quiere aceptar que sus manos están ligeramente una encima de la otra.

Ambos creen haber escuchado una larga exhalación desde el cielo...

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo algo en mente si quieren que continué...


End file.
